


I Lost Everything

by bansheegirl43



Series: Rainbow's Adventure [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Getting to Know Each Other, I want to really tell this OC's story, In the weirdest way, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rainbow is a sans, Rainbow is my first OC that I made, Rainbow is shy, Tags Are Fun, because I love writing stuff, but i thought it'd be more cute for him to fall in love, it doesn't happen often anyways, it's just the fact he has three other personalities or whatever, rainbow knows about resets, technically it's not a disorder btw, this is a rewrite, you gotta read to find out who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bansheegirl43/pseuds/bansheegirl43
Summary: "HELP ME!"Rainbow screams in wingdings. He screams and screams for help, hoping that someone would hear his pleas as he is torn apart by the void. And as if sensing he was near his demise, three different souls attached to his injured soul. Now he is even more powerful than before and can use magic without any trouble to his supply.Let's just hope the multiverse is prepared for him.





	1. Meeting Ink

**Author's Note:**

> HOORAY!!! Hooray for Rainbow! He's amazing!! <3

There... is a Sans. This Sans was alike many others, appreciating laziness, puns, and family. Now, he has.. nothing. He lost his family and his laziness and puns. He feels extremely empty. It was all his fault he lost everyone.

 

~~_He just couldn't stand to be **forgotten**._ ~~

 

He regretted what he done. Even now, the Sans regrets. Not near as intense as before, but still there. He sits on the floor, staring at his untied tennis shoes. He's contemplating whether or not to tie his shoes out of boredom... again. He tries his best to avoid going out to the multiverse, so he just hangs about here. He can bring stuff into the void, it's just that he doesn't like much. Not since.. the incident.

 

He sighs, glancing to his right. Not even jumping at the sight of a pink and yellow bubbly ghost. They always were around him. He waves silently, then re-crosses his arms over his knees, which are hugged to his body. The pink and yellow ghost giggles, their face showing a thin smile, no eyes to show if she meant the happiness or not. But knowing her, she is genuine. " **Oh c'mon, Rain Rain! You should be more active! Like when you're out in the multiverse!** "

 

He hunches in on himself, his mood darkening as he murmurs, "only reason I'm active in the multiverse is because you have to be alert for attackers." She giggles again, then turns to behind him, seeing someone else. He already knows it can be one of two people, since they're the only ones here and all.

 

" **Ugh! C'mon, Rain! Stop skulking!** " The black and slightly red spiky ghost says, slapping him on the back of the head, even though he knows he would just phase through. 'Rain' just grunts, ignoring those two in favor of the ghost sitting cross-legged in front of him. The ghost is a beautiful indigo, with waves of cyan glowing within herself. She is like a ocean, and the Sans finds that very calming.

 

" **Please, Rain? Even I am getting a little bored.** " He sighs at the sad face she is somehow giving him without any eyes, and carefully nods. The other two ghosts cheer, happy that they are going somewhere. The indigo ghost just smiles, never one to be passionate. He stands, and all three ghosts disappear from sight- though he knows they are still with him. He can still hear the bubbly and the spiky ghosts bickering like kids in the back of his head.

 

He opens a grey inky portal, and steps through it without hesitation. This time, he picked a quiet universe to head to. Just good ol' UnderTale.

 

* * *

 

 

He sighs, eyes closing as he pushes up his scarf to hide more of his face. He is on a sturdy tree branch, back against the tree, with one of his legs dangling from the vantage point. He opens his eye sockets slowly, and glances downward. Classic and Frisk are meeting.. again. Seems like a pacifist route this time, according to the stick and ribbon. The black and red spiky ghost fades into vision, sitting on the branch with both their legs dangling down in front of him.

 

" **Hey, idiot! Go dust Classic!** " Rain sighs, and shakes his head, staring down at Classic as he does the whoopee cushion trick. A negative emotion rises, making him growl lightly in an attempt to hold back. " **Rain, getting jealous now are we?** " He chuckles, always liking to taunt his host.

 

Rain murmurs, "no, 'm not, hatred." Hatred rolls their eyes, and watches silently with Rain as Classic leads Frisk through the too-wide bars. Rain sighs, and leans back against the tree, closing his eyes again. The pink and yellow ghost appears next to Hatred, watching Rain start to fall asleep with a smile.

 

She whispers to Hatred, " **He looks so _tired_.** " She knows not to bother Rain while he sleeps, when he does _sleep_.

 

" **Happiness, you know that he struggles ever since.. the thing.** " The indigo looking ghost fades in on the other side of Happiness, frowning softly.

 

" **He needs his rest, guys. Let's just watch out for people while were waiting for him.** " Hatred sighs, not liking this one bit.

 

" **Ugh, fine!** " The unnamed ghost smiles at Hatred and Happiness, then they all fade out of sight.

 

* * *

 

 

The Sans wakes up slowly, and finds he is still balanced on the branch. He ignores the ghost in the corner of his eye socket, and jumps off the branch. Yes, they were high up, but being the host of _three_ human souls really helps. He lands on the snow, a hand out on the ground to balance him and to keep him from falling as he crouches. He scans his surroundings, then stands up. Rain shoves his hands in the pockets of his dark blue hoodie, glaring harshly at every corner. He quickly pulls the scarf around the bottom half his face up, then stuffs his hand back in his pocket.

 

He jumps when he hears someone behind him suddenly, and twists around to see- himself. Only this one has a brown scarf, a light blue hoodie tied around his waste, and a bit of ink on the right side of his cheek. The skeleton has randomly shaped pupils that change every time he blinks. Rain tenses, having been avoiding the creator of universes for awhile now. He knows that Ink hasn't created some universes- including his- but he doesn't care.

 

"Heya, Sans! You're a new one, aren't ya?" There was no sign of recognition in his eye lights, and so Rain forces himself to relax. He waves silently, not ever one to talk a lot. Ink tilts his head, a show of curiosity. "Are you mute? Or just prefer not to talk?" Rain raises two fingers, picking question/answer number two. Ink smiles slightly, holding out a hand. "Nice ta meet ya! You don't seem surprised that there is another multiverse traveller."

 

Rain glares at the hand, and he retrieves it, seemingly only slightly affected by his sudden aggression. He then realizes that he was being mean. Rain blushes slightly, his blush the color of the three ghosts- and brings a hand to his scarf to help keep his blush hidden. Sadly, Ink was made to be observant. "Are.. you _blushing_? Oh my gosh! Your blushing is like mine!!!" He summons his own blush- and he's not wrong. The only difference is that he has a more assortment of colors in his.

 

Rain's blush glows brighter as a thought occurs in his brain, and quickly shoves it down before he can turn it into action. Taking a step back, he nervously glances at Ink, and sees him watching his internal turmoil with curiosity and concern. "Are you.. alright? What's your name? Mine's Ink!" Rain tenses, then forces himself to relax.

 

He murmurs, "...rainbow. my name is rainbow." Ink nods, smiling encouragingly.

 

"Rainbow? Makes sense. Nice scarf by the way!" He blushes brighter, shrinking into his multi-colored scarf. It used to be grey, but it turned into stripes- one stripe the gray that it used to be, the rest the colors of the ghosts accordingly. He shuffles backwards slightly, realizing how close he was to Ink. Ink smiles, blinking his eye lights into a blue circle and yellow star. Rainbow makes eye contact, then swiftly looks away, and juts out a hand to Ink.

 

"Hmm? What is it?" Ink carefully grabs a hold of Rain's hand, and Rain tries not to flinch. Rainbow timidly shakes his hand, and then lets his hand drop back to his side. He then turns around, walking away, waving bye to Ink. "Oh, uh, bye! Hope to see you again soon!" Rainbow nods, then disappears into a grey inky portal, and chuckles lightly.

 

He can't predict what was to happen.


	2. Shy Little Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink talks about Rainbow to the Star Sans' crew. Along with a few other people.

Ink smiles at the group, and all are looking at him expectantly, him just calling them here to tell them something interesting. "Everyone, there is a new multiverse traveller." A chorus of reactions came from them. Blue, Outer, and HipHop cheer, while Dream, Classic, and Red frown in worry.

 

Ink smiles, and continues talking before they let their thoughts to run away from them again. "This skeleton seemed to naturally be able to open portals, doing it easily, almost unconsciously, and they were quite shy and quiet." He left out the part where they glared at his hand at first- they'll jump to conclusions. He smiles as the faces shift on all of them, for the better. All except Classic and Red.

 

Red speaks up first, his voice full of uncertainty and has its usual gruffness. "think they are peaceful? please. last time a multiverse traveller revealed themself, it was fresh. and we all know how that first thought went." They all shiver, and he eyes Ink, his single red eye light flaming slightly. "that parasite backstabbed us, by 'taking' one of our copies. who's to say this person ain't bad too?"

 

Ink sighs, and Classic speaks up next. "hate to say it, pal, but i agree with red. never know if they were just faking it." Dream glances at them, before looking back at Ink.

 

"Guys, guys, I may be a little.. clueless of liars, but I have a good feeling about this person- you should too."

 

Blue speaks up next, his smile bright and assuring of his close friend. "I AGREE WITH INK! NOT EVERYONE IS BAD! WE HAVE DREAM, AND YOU GUYS, RIGHT??" Outer nods, and so does HipHop, his hood hiding his face except for his smile.

 

Red huffs at what Blue says, grumbling under his breath about how he isn't a good person with a blush, looking down at the table with his chin resting in his hand. Ink smiles as he notices that Blue and Red are sitting next to each other, and continues talking. "Their name is Rainbow. They have variety-colored blush- part of it.." He gulps, fear crossing his face. "A red and black." They all flinch, knowing DETERMINATION and HATRED were things regular monsters couldn't handle. That must mean that this monster is quite powerful, if able to handle that kind of magic.

 

~

 

Rainbow watches as they all flinch, and tilts their head as the ocean-ghost whispers into his head what they are saying. In Rainbow's eyes, they are standing just beside Ink, saying what they were saying since he couldn't hear them. That was one of the benefits of having ghosts able to listen in. They can just whisper to him from a infinite distance on what they hear. He stopped questioning it, but anyways..

 

He was on a high sturdy branch, close enough to see all their faces, but not able to hear them. But again, ghosts. He is also glad they don't bother to look up- it would be embarrassing if they caught him. He blushes when Ink rushes to assure them that he means no harm. Ink is always willing to protect those who don't deserve it- Red is proof of that. The Sans shivers as he thinks of the first time he saw Red's universe- it reminded him of the carnage _his_ universe went through in very little time. Only _his_ universe didn't survive.

 

He stands on the branch, and walks through a portal to his void, after they seem to have changed subjects. The ghosts appear beside him when he is in the void, looking at him with a frown, all except Happiness- who is giggling slightly for some reason. He then realizes why- he's still blushing, and he's thinking about Ink. His blush deepens, and Happiness giggles louder, poking his cheek, only to phase through. Not that it bothers her. " **Rain Rain, you thinking about him again~? Y'know he probably doesn't think the same of you, right?** " His blush vanishes as that thought occurs to him, and frowns- not that anyone can see it, with his scarf pulled up hiding most of his face

 

He sighs as he sits down on the void's floor, staring at his criss-crossed legs. He huffs as a memory pops up, and shoves it into the corner of his mind before it could make him cry. Anyways.. He looks up, and sees the unnamed ghost frowning at him, concerned. He tried to name them, but they refused any name that was offered. For example, Patience, or Integrity, or Calm. She said if she couldn't have her name start with a h like her fellow ghosts, she didn't want to be named at all.

 

He flinches as she hovers her hand over his skull, and notices he's crying. He glares at the ground, and even Hatred can't stand that heartbroken look. He tries to reassure him in his own special way. " **Don't worry- we can just kill the guy if he doesn't like ya!** "

 

Rainbow lets out a wet laugh, and they all nervously laugh with him. They all do not want to know what will happen if Rainbow gets rejected.


End file.
